Blight
by SKOOLATOON
Summary: Shinobu is returning from grocery shopping when she's suddenly a captive on-scene of a robbery; although things go from horrible to really freakin' horrible when a supernatural entity decides to practice medicine. One-shot, semi-but-not-really-enough-to-count-or-confuse-anyone-crossover. Lots of death! Perfect for moody afternoons, presumably!


Blight

Shinobu Maehera was on her way back to the Hinata as the sky grew unusually overcast. She feared it might rain today, so she had an umbrella handy, but not open at the moment. In both hands she held bags of groceries. She was walking on the side of the street in town, when...

"Kid! You! With the hair! Hands where I can see 'em!"

"Oi, mate! You! Down on the ground!"

Shinobu was instantly surrounded by thugs! Dropping her bags, she shakily raised her hands in the air as she was knocked to the floor by the butt of a shotgun slamming into her side. The particularly British thug pointed it at her.

"Don't make a fuckin' noise, lad. We're just doing our job."

The other thug waved his pistol around haphazardly. "You're gonna get reeeaaal used to lookin' up to me..."

The British thug scowled at his partner in crime. Two other thugs were holding up two other civilians on the same street. Gunshots were heard as a woman fell to the ground.

"Motherfucker, watch the civilians!" The British thug yelled to the masked goon across the street, who yelled profanities back.

'Why... is this happening in this town of all places!?' Shinobu thought as she laid on the floor, shaking and jittering to excess as she feared for her life.

The thugs got to work breaking into nearby stores, with gunfire heard occasionally.

Shinobu didn't know how long this went on for; but the police never arrived. With wide eyes, she stared straight forward, terrified, cold, and alone. Rain fell and street lights came on, but she shivered not from the sheer cold of the floor and the rain, but the terror that impacted her.

As rain fell and coated surfaces in a thin layer of water, Shinobu sobbed from the floor, crawling weakly towards an alley, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye- a bright green light.

Taking a glance at it, she became fixated. Green liquid spattered around and fizzled out of existence as it spattered and popped from a humanoid form. The liquid finally settled down and completely disappeared after a brief light-show, revealing a lone figure standing in a black coat. Upon its back were canisters of a very similar glowing green liquid

Shinobu sat up, her back to the wall of the building behind her.

Shinobu knew not the gender of this being, but she knew it was human. Upon its face was a mask- a shiny, metal mask adorned with bolts, holding it together. One could see the divide where the mask split were it not bolted together. A green glow emanated from the eyes, a gaze so piercing- and it was looking directly at Shinobu.

She stopped shivering, stopped crying, and stopped in general. She felt like she was going to die.

Her train of thought was interrupted when one of the masked thugs called out.

"You dumb mothafucka' dunno how we playin'? Brotha' I'm bouta' pop a cap in yo weird ass if you don't drop and give me some a dat' shit!"

The figure tilted its head, and proceeded to step forward.

"Alright dumbass, eat lead!" The masked robber pulled out his submachine gun and unloaded his clip on the figure.

The figure put his hand forward, a faint green glow stopping every bullet on a dime as the entire expended clip ended up in the air. Clicks were heard as the robber ran out of ammo.

"Damn son, what shit you made of?" The robber took a good look to see the bullets floating in place. "The fuck!?"

The man hunched ever so slightly, giving a full view of circles of solid emerald emitting from the two eyeholes on the mask.

"...The healing... is not rewarding."

The robber feverishly fumbled his empty clip and dropped it into the street as he franticly tried to pull out another one.

"...The hurting... is rewarding."

The robber finally clicks his second clip into place... only to be eviscerated as soon as every bullet stopped by the figure had been directed straight back into his gut, forcing him to fold in and fall backwards onto the cold, wet, hard sidewalk.

The British thug and his brutish partner in crime ran out.

"Oi, the fuck!? The hell happened to Tyrone?...Holy shit!"

The British thug had kicked Tyrone out of his folded position to see a gaping hole where his gut was supposed to be.

The figure was right infront of the man the next moment. He lightly inserted his fingers under his collarbone.

 _Beat beat... beat beat... beat..._

The man's heart came to a stop as pestilence ravaged his entire body. He fell to the floor, decaying rapidly.

"Another successful procedure!"

The brutish thug looked at his fallen comrades. The fourth thug comes out of a market nearby with a sack of goods. Seeing the dead comrades, he drops his loot and runs back into the store door, which closed in his face, causing him to stumble back, then turn to face the figure.

"There is no point... to your lives!"

The man felt at his flesh, as his limbs began to grow numb. His motor skills began to fail him. Collapsing to the floor, the thug opens his mouth to swear, but no words come out other than guttural moans. The last thing he sees before his mind is lost is the face of the figure, and his piercing emerald gaze.

The final brutish thug stands completely still, as the figure turns to face him. Then he runs.

Taking a small, black, flare-gun-esque device out of his pocket, the figure fires a green bolt at the fleeing man.

It strikes him in the back, causing him to collapse immediately as it ate through the flesh, as the disease already penetrated his heart.

Shinobu had stopped blinking during this entire exchange, and she'd only remembered to now.

She blinked.

Opening her eyes, the man was walking towards her; another man just feet from her lying on the floor with a bullet wound to the chest was coughing up blood.

The figure made his way to the man, kneeling down over him.

"Y-you...thank you for saving us..." The man said to the mysterious emerald and black-clad figure.

The figure looked down at the fallen man as he kneeled. Then, he put his hand on his shoulder...

Shinobu's eyes widened.

The man was dead, rapidly decaying, as the figure stood.

Shinobu tried to crawl backwards, away, wincing as her side hurt. She uses the wall of the nearby store to prop herself up...

The figure was staring at her once more, the haunting emerald gaze chilling her to the core.

"Help! My husband! Heeelp!" A woman called out to anybody willing to listen, finding her husband shot dead within one of the stores. Breaking down sobbing, she fell to the floor.

The figure's attention shifted from Shinobu, making his way towards the store.

'No...' Shinobu thought in despair, watching it slowly make its way...

Shinobu ran through the broken window of a nearby store, picked up an orange from a busted stand, and chucked it at the figure.

It turned around, and caught the orange. The orange then decayed, rapidly rotting away in the figure's hands. It dropped the orange to the floor, a sickening splat emitting as the orange was completely smashed simply by falling to the pavement, leaving behind a disgusting orangish-brown mess.

The figure moved towards the sobbing woman, and placed its gloved hand on her shoulder. She ceased crying...

Shinobu ran. Where? Away. Shinobu ran away, as fast as possible. Or she would have, had she not tripped over another civilian lying on the ground. She was unable to find the strength to get up.

The figure walked out of the store, Shinobu could her its steps. She squirmed toget a better view of behind her, and wished she hadn't. From here she could see the decaying body of the woman. The figure made its way closer...

Shinobu knew she was going to die, and smiled a sad, accepting smile. She knew it was lucky she made it this far. She was lucky the robbers didn't kill her, or kidnap her. She was lucky she wasn't a high priority for this figure at first.

Her luck ran out, unfortunately... or so it seemed.

The figure stopped a few feet from Shinobu. Sirens blared in the distance; the police were on the way to prevent the robbery that was already stopped dead in its tracks.

Raising its arms, all the corpses of the deceased burned away in sizzling, neon-green goo that spattered, crackled, and popped like fountain fireworks, the particles dissipating on contact with surfaces. Soon, the corpses were all gone...

...and as soon as Shinobu blinked, the figure was too.

Police cars swarmed the scene. Shinobu began shivering again, her clothes soaked and dirty.

Officers rushed to the remaining bodies of the injured and dying; Shinobu knew all deceased were removed from the area already.

Medical officers rushed to Shinobu. "This one's alive- get her treatment, this one's pretty banged up, so make it high priority, stat!"

Almost in a blur, Shinobu was transported with a few other survivors via ambulance to the nearest hospital. She registered little of what went on- oxygen masks put on her, fresh clothes, heat, but through it all, she couldn't cease shivering. She was not cold, she was afraid.

She lied in bed, shivering, when the door opened, and her wide-eyed gaze turned to see Keitaro.

[][][][][][][][][][][] authors notes below! [][][][][][][][][][][]

heyo friends chapter 1 and probably the only chapter's done

the "figure" is the Blightcaller, a character from TF2's freak fortress sub-fandom who's probably a little too OP for his own good outside of the TF2-verse.

if you dunno who he is, just think SCP-049, they're similar (but i know different pls fans of that dont shoot me for saying that)

if you dunno who SCP-049 is then have fun doing research if you feel like it

anyhow this story was a result of me being bored and just going "yaknow what..." and then things happened.

the whole "fear factor" as it were probably came off really freakin' cheesy and seemed more like i wanted to knock around shinobu for no reason but come on yo, this was like, one of the most fitting ways to introduce him fanfic-wise... i mean barring the fact shinobu's gonna be freakin haunted for the rest of her life but wat can ya do

this isn't in the TF2 crossover section because this would be the ONLY love hina / TF2 crossover and i'd prefer an ACTUAL CROSSOVER to happen and not just using some obscure-ish fan creation when people want to see the soldier rocket jumping around the inn or something instead

that and the blightcaller is distant enough from the TF2 base concepts that he's a bit more of a obscure crossover; and you don't really need to know TF2 all that much to appreciate him so in the end it's whatever.

tl;dr: it's not enough of a TF2 crossover to be considered as one, the whole idea may not have been played as good as i could have and it seems more like cheap shock-value than actual horror of any kind, and nyeeaahh

 **DISCLAMER:** oh btw i dont own love hina if you couldn't tell by now. i don't own the Blightcaller either, he's a creation of AnaidonZero i believe; although the base model is medic from TF2 which is owned by the Valve corporation etc all properties belong to respective owners

will i keep writing for this story?...probably not i might just leave this as a one shot i already started like a million stories and haven't finished like 1% of them so i should probably quit(this story) while i'm ahead unless people really want an encore which is laughably unlikely

letter count minus author's note: 9061. i personally think that's small but whatever

this authors note is like 2300 characters in and of itself so i should stop talking now

pls review with criticisms n things, wanna know if this was OKAY or FREAKIN' AWFUL or KOO... also just noticed after publishing this but this is freakin' short; only 2000 words WITH my author's note? well it was a FLOATING IDEA anyway so daz fine


End file.
